Par de rubios
by La chica vibranium07
Summary: Solo dos cabezas rubias lo suficientemente diferentes para complementarse. AU universitario. Annie x Armin.


N/T:

Realmente me gusta esta pareja (a pesar de que creo que Armin y Annie son multishippers), tenía realmente ganas de escribir este AU.

Gracias a todas esas almas perdidas que leen esto.

Par de rubios.

No era un amanecer cálido. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer humedeciendo las ventanas de la habitación de Annie.

Se acomodó en la cama y estiro la mano para mover un poco la cortina y confirmar que el cielo pintaba de un gris claro uniforme. El movimiento del bulto bien enredado en mantas a su lado le obligo a acercarse y buscar la calidez de este.

Busco entre las mantas hasta encontrar la rubia cabellera del durmiente. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, descubrió el relajado y un poco sonrojado rostro del chico.

Acaricio su suave cabellera, la cual ahora estaba corta y ella no sabía si le gustaba más así, o prefería sus anteriores mechones largos; cerro los ojos evocando el momento en que le abrió la puerta de su apartamento y lo vio recargado en el marco de la puerta y, mientras él se acomodaba los lentes, solo pudo pensar que se veía mayor, sus ojos más grandes y demasiado tentador.

Podía acostumbrarse a los mechones cortos, la sensación de la cabellera naciente mientras le acariciaba la nuca cuando la besaba. Sí que podía.

Con timidez, Annie siguió el camino de su oreja hasta el cuello con la yema de sus dedos, para luego tocar sus hombros; tal contacto provoco el estremecimiento del rubio que se descubrió parte de sus brazos.

Y es que Armin no era tan marcado como Reiner o Berthold, pero para gusto interno y culposo, Annie ya había descubierto que todo él, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de suaves y definidas líneas de sus músculos. (Que para su encanto, tenían la fuerza más que necesaria para cargarla en voladas por todas partes), que le hacían parecer más como pintadas en un bello lienzo, a un cargador.

Y eso le gustaba Annie. Bueno. Había aprendido que le gustaba.

Porque la primera vez que le había visto en la universidad, no le había convencido.

**— ¿Oye, Annie, es un rubio o una rubia? —le había preguntado Reiner en pleno patio del campus mientras señalaba a Armin, quien se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y abría un libro.

—No me interesa — corto rápidamente.

—Humm..., oye Berth...

Annie levanto la vista y supo de inmediato que era un rubio, por cierto demasiado preocupado por ignorar al mundo mientras leía **

Estar juntos les surgió muy extraño y, desde el punto de vista de Annie, algo intenso, intenso de manera extraña; porque Armin jamás le toco de manera acelerada, ni aun que ella hubiese querido. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Annie mientras recordaba.

**—Creo que te estoy pervirtiendo Armin... — le había susurrado al oído mientras se acomodaba en su regazo y le rodeaba el cuellos con los brazos.

Estaban solos en la biblioteca. Annie le había encontrado en ese momento una ventaja a que Armin estuviera ahí mucho tiempo.

Él sonrió tímido cuando Annie le quito los lentes —Cree cuando te digo, que estoy más corrompido de lo que crees.

—La literatura erótica sin la práctica no cuenta Arlert .**

Armin se había puesto colorado como un tomate. Su timidez le gustaba a Annie.

Ahora estaba ahí, acurrucada junto a él, y ella pensó que él estaba loco por estar con ella Demasiado inocente, e inteligente para mi , había pensado la primera vez que Armin se le acerco.

***Annie había bufado mientras miraba con recelo la hoja con los ejercicios de física (no, física no era su materia); se había frustrado a tal grado, que había tenido que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar.

Apenas y noto que se acercaba cierto rubio, que sin decir nada se sentó frente a ella. Otro bufido de Annie, y luego volvió a física, no tardo mucho antes de que volviera a resoplar y aplastar el lápiz con la palma de la mano sobre la mesa.

—Son los despejes...

— ¿Humm?

—Los despejes de las formulas, son un tanto confusos, más si para un problema tienes que emplear de tres a cuatro fórmulas para su solución— dijo en voz baja Armin sin despegar la mirada del su libro, sobre la mesa.

—Ya — Annie se cruzó de brazos, eso significaba triple trabajo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Annie miro al rubio. Le había lanzado una mirada tan fría, que Armin se ruborizó pensando que lo golpearía.

—Bue... Bueno —balbuceo —es solo... solo que... yo... yo.

Annie ni inmuto su expresión, aunque moría de risa por dentro.

—Alto, rubio —dijo para callar los balbuceos — si me vas a enseñar, deja de balbucear, eso me desespera.

Armin sonrió aliviado, y con cuidado de acerco para ayudarla. Y, en todo ese rato (horas) Annie pensó que él era inteligente y tímido, para nada su tipo; pero eso no impidió que le mirara las manos, los labios y los brillantes ojos ***

Bueno, ahora sabía que, sí que era su tipo de chico. Cosa que supo cuando vio a Historia Reis junto a él, platicando y riendo (por mucho tiempo), Eso no le había gustado, ni a ella, ni a Reiner.

Claro que el tiempo, las lecciones de física y mucha paciencia por parte de Armin, hicieron que terminaran juntos. Annie quiso reír al recordar la desgracia de Reiner, pues él había supuesto que el peligro ante Historia era Armin y se descuidó de Ymir y bueno, adiós Historia Reis.

***—Pobre chico, mira que querer estar a tu lado, creía que el único desquiciado para hacer eso era Berth — le susurro Reiner.

Una sola mirada de Annie y Reiner se disculpó.

—Creo que te gusta solo porque puedes corromperlo... en todos los sentidos...

Annie se mordió el labio, Reiner solo trago duro y huyo. ***

Corromperlo, si le gustaba hacer eso. Ella era malvada.

—Deja de mirarme así —suspiro Armin.

— ¿Así?

—Sí, deja de mirarme así.

Annie se acercó a él y lo abrazo, sintiendo las finas líneas de su abdomen bajo sus dedos; el color se encendió en las mejillas de Armin, quien se tensó al sentir la respiración de ella sobre su nuca.

—Eso no me lo dijiste anoche Armin... — le susurro y Armin se acaloro avergonzado —no eres tan inocente como pareces ¿he?

Annie ni reacciono, solo supo que de un momento a otro, Armin estaba sobre ella con las manos a los costados de sus caderas. Ella sonrió traviesamente, el respiraba un poco acelerado, noto las mejillas rojas y los labios entreabiertos, pues ya no había mechones largos que se lo impidieran.

—Ja, Eres un lobo vestido de oveja

—Estoy lleno de locura— le respondió Armin dejándola sentarse.

Por qué a Armin le gustaba el lado dulce de Annie, ese que solo le dejaba ver a él, pero también le enamoraba su lado obscuro, y ella le había hecho ver su propio lado obscuro y oculto. Eso le gustaba.

— Eres mi ángel personal Armin.

—Tú eres la tentación entonces Annie.

Annie sabía que por alguna razón siempre sentía que no tenía que dejar nada al descubierto, cerrar sus emociones y sentimientos en una caja fuerte, ni siquiera comprendía porque Reiner y Berth la apreciaban tanto (en especial Berth), pero Armin había roto esas barreras sin proponérselo, porque con solo verle los ojos encontraba luz donde no la había.

Era la esperanza y la inteligencia en carne viva. Todo él era especial con todo y su cabellera rubia, su inocente rostro (que bien sabia le causaba un culposo placer corromper), su altura promedio que no le molestaba en lo absoluto y todas sus manías.

Y bueno, era por eso que todo guardaba equilibrio. Por qué los dos rubios se juntaron, para complementarse.

Era extraño he intenso.

Eran solo Annie y Armin.


End file.
